


For All The Space Between Us

by cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Flaming Sword (Good Omens), Binding Circles, Crowley has sneet, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Summoning Circles, Wings, but not flaming bc Crowley's holding it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws
Summary: Crowley can't make the sword flame, but it's still sharp and it'll still do in a pinch to protect his angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Aziraphale Treated Gently For Your Soul





	For All The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651140) by [Kaenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaenith/pseuds/Kaenith). 



> BOY DID I WIFF IT LOL I saw gold and blue and thought "oh cool Crowley's flat and the throne!" oooooooof

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All the little comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651296) by [fenrislorsrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai)




End file.
